Truth or Dare
by elsannatho
Summary: When Kristoff finds out about Elsa and Anna's mutual feelings towards one another, he starts a little game of Truth or Dare. WARNINGS: Incest, mention of alcohol.


Kristoff knew of Anna's...More than sisterly feelings for Elsa. Anna had told him herself, after she had broken it off with him. And he was almost positive that Elsa reciprocated those feelings. In fact, he was surprised the whole kingdom didn't know by now. But of course, he _did _grow up with love experts. So maybe he was just especially attuned to romance. In the beginning, he wasn't very...How do you put this? Enthusiastic. Who would be? It was a shock when his girlfriend told him that she was breaking up with him because she was in love with her big sister. Then again, deep down he knew that he would always come second to Elsa, whether it was in romance or just in general.

He might not have been very enthusiastic then, but he certainly was now. In fact, he knew of the perfect way to get the girls to admit their feelings towards one another: a "friendly" game of truth or dare.

The game was actually Olaf's idea. He had told the little snowman about the whole situation and Olaf, being a full-blown romantic, wholeheartedly supported the two. And he agreed that both Elsa and Anna were, one, totally oblivious to the other's feelings and two, were totally in love with one another.

So that's the story of why Anna was now sitting on a couch in the library, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf circled around her, trying to come up with an answer to an impossible question: Truth or Dare? If it had been anyone else asking her the question, she would've just responded dare and been done with it. But it was Kristoff asking her, and Kristoff knew exactly what she felt for her sister. He also had been trying, the _entire _week, to get Anna to confess her true feelings to Elsa.

Anna finally decided on a dare. After all, if Kristoff told her to make any kind of advance on her sister, Elsa would probably just freak out and refuse. "I choose dare."

"Dare? That's great! Anna, I dare you to chug two glasses of wine in under 30 seconds. If you don't complete the dare, you have to answer a truth question. Are you ready?"

Anna's heart started pounding, and a worried look came into her eyes. This was not what she was expecting. Kristoff knew she hated wine, so drinking two full glasses in under 30 seconds? It was impossible. "No, wait! I..." Anna hesitated, but then sighed. "I forfeit. What's my truth question?"

Kristoff grinned triumphantly. He had Anna right where he wanted her. "Okay then Anna, your question: Do you have a crush?"

Anna glared at Kristoff. "You know the answer to that question."

"And...?"

"Yes..." Anna mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Oooh, oooh, OOOH! What's her name, what's her name?" Olaf screamed.

"Her?" Elsa questioned and gazed up at Anna, blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Olaf, you know the answer, remember?"

Anna's eyes widened and looked at Kristoff, who only smirked. "_Oh shit, no one's safe_," Anna thought.

The game went on, and eventually came back to Kristoff, who again asked Anna: "Truth or Dare?"

Knowing there was no escape, she'd eventually have to answer a truth anyway, she decided to make it a bit easier on herself. "Truth."

"Alright! Is your crush... In this room?"

Anna blushed and, acting completely on impulse, stood up and bolted out of the room.

"Well, I think that answers that question," Kristoff said. "However, I have one more. Elsa, do you have feelings for Anna?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to panic. "W-what? I-well you see, it's just that-ah, I mean..." The normally regal and calm Queen stuttered. "Yes...?"

"I knew it!" Shouted Kristoff happily. "I knew it was something more!" Then, returning to seriousness, he looked over at the Queen. "Elsa, you have to tell her," Kristoff said calmly.

"What? I can't! She'll-she'll hate me! She'll think I'm a disgusting monster, she'll never speak to me again! I can't _tell Anna_!"

"Are you completely stupid? I mean, I know 13 years with minimal human contact can make a person a little oblivious to other's feelings, but _honestly _Elsa. Connect the dots here! Anna's crush is a girl, and when I asked her if her crush was in this room, her face turned into a tomato with freckles and she bolted! It's obvious she's completely in love with you. Now go! Tell her, or I'll do it for you!"

Eyes wide with hope, Elsa stood up and ran to Anna's quarters. When she got there she hesitated, standing outside of Anna's door nervously, hand raised to knock. Finally, she did. "A-Anna? Are you in here?" The only answer was a sob, so Elsa knocked again. "Anna, please let me in. I know you're in there."

"Go away, Elsa..." Anna's sad, broken voice said from behind the door.

"No. You are not shutting _me _out. When I promised to never shut you out again, it was under the assumption that you'd never even _dream _of doing the same to me, and yet here we are. Now, _open the door or I'm going to blast it open_." Elsa demanded.

It worked, the door handle slowly turned to reveal Anna, with a tear-stained face and shaking hands. "Anna... Are you in love with me?"

Slowly, sadly, the broken girl in front of her nodded.

And then cool lips met warm, and all of Anna's troubles melted away.


End file.
